Always in Your Side, Right?
by Eqa Skylight
Summary: Nijimura sudah tiada, namun sosoknya berubah menjadi hantu. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Tetsuya dan Chihiro, ia mungkin bisa mengenal Haizaki lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.
1. Chapter 1

Always in Your Side, Right?

.

.

.

Desclaimer : KnB bukan Milik Eqa, got it?

.

Summary : Nijimura sudah tiada, namun sosoknya berubah menjadi hantu. Dengan sedikit bantuan dari Tetsuya dan Chihiro, ia mungkin bisa mengenal Haizaki lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

Pairing : NijiHai, AkaKuro dan de-el-el~

Warning!

AU!SMA TEIKOU. Bayangkan Haizaki saat masih zaman Teikou! BL, OOC, TYPO yang bertebaran layaknya kecoak dimusim kawin (?) sibling!MayuKuro

p.s : mungkin tiap chapter pendek-pendek sesuai mood yang Eqa rasakan~

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Day : Zero

.

* * *

-Nijimura POV-

semua terjadi begitu saja bagaikan air yang mengalir.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang jelas aku dapat melihat ibuku, kedua adikku, teman-temanku, para adik kelasku dan anggota Kisedai menangis dihadapan fotoku.

Aku heran, ada apa sebenarnya?

Aku dapat melihat Kise dan Momoi menangis meraung-raung tepat didepan altar, ditemani Aomine yang mencoba menahan tangisannya. Diikuti Midorima dan Murasakibara yang mencoba mencari cara agar air mata mereka tidak turun dengan mengelus Lucky item atau menmbuka bungkus snack. Akashi hanya menundukkan wajahnya, sebelah tangannya mencengkram jas hitam yang ia kenakan sedangkan tangannya yang lain memegang tangan Kuroko dengan kuat. Kuroko? Ia hanya terdiam menatap kearahku berdiri. Apa dia bisa melihatku? Atau dia sedang memandangi sesuatu disampingku agar ia tidak merasakan kesedihan? Aku sebenarnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi tidak mungkin 'kan ia bisa melihatku walau aku berdiri tepat disampingnya.

Diantara semua orang yang datang mengunjungi pemakamanku, hanya satu orang yang tidak datang.

Si Haizaki Shougo itu…

.

.

.

Acara pemakamanku sudah selesai, tubuhku sudah dikremasi secara layak. Oh jangan ingatkan aku bagaimana ceritanya melihat tubuhmu sendiri dikremasi tepat didepan matamu sendiri dan melihat tubuhmu yang sudah menjadi abu dikuburkan kedalam sebuah makam.

Kupikir, 'dia' tidak akan menampakkan batang hidungnya kemari.

Dan viola! ternyata, orang yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu menunjukkan batang hidungnya!

Si Haizaki bodoh itu memakai stelan jas hitam yang dipakai secara asal. Aku berani bertaruh jika ia memang tidak berniat datang ke makamku.

Ia menggenggam seikat bunga sweet pea dengan pita abu-abu.

Dia terus memandangi batu nisanku selama satu jam lebih. Padahal semua orang sudah meninggalkan makamku. Kenapa wajahnya terlihat begitu sedih? Si Haizaki itu, terus saja berdiri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Ah…

'Seandainya aku bisa menyentuhnya.' Batinku miris. Lihat saja tubuh ini bahkan sudah tidak dapat kau lihat. Bagaimana mungkin aku dapat memukulmu? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa sendiri.

'Ingin rasanya aku memeluknya.' Batinku lagi. Kulihat kearah langit yang tampak muram seakan menandakan akan turun hujan.

"cepatlah pergi. Sebentar lagi akan hujan" sahutku padanya, walaupun ia tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi terkadang ada untungnya juga aku menjadi seorang hantu…

Pertama, aku bisa mengawasinya setiap hari, tunggu! Aku tidak akan berpikiran mesum. Sebagai seorang senpai-nya, sudah sewajarnya kan?

Kedua, aku dapat bersama dengannya setiap saat. Sebenarnya sih, agar aku tidak mati bosan. E-eh, aku memang sudah mati'kan?

Ketiga, aku ingin mengetahui kehidupannya selama ini… aku ingin mengetahui semua hal tentang dia yang selama ini tidak aku kenal.

hari ini berlalu begitu saja...

.

.

.

-normal POV-

'satu hari berlalu begitu saja' batin Kuroko ketika ia melihat kalender di handpone-nya

Setelah acara pemakaman Nijimura, Kuroko segera kembali kerumahnya setelah ia diantar oleh Akashi dengan mobil pribadinya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun selain 'terima kash' dan 'sampai ketemu besok'

Setelah memasuki kamarnya, ia membuka buku jurnal harian yang berada di atas meja belajarnya dan menuliskan apa yang ia alami hari ini.

_Tanggal xx bulan xx tahun xxxx_

_Ini benar-benar hari yang membuat semua orang muram._

_Hari pemakaman Nijimura-senpai sungguh melelahkan, semua orang merasakan kehilangan yang mendalam termasuk aku dan Akashi-kun. Ya, bahkan Akashi-kun sudah menganggapnya sebagai seorang yang paling ia hormati._

_Tapi, saat pertangahan acara… aku melihat bayangan Nijimura-senpai yang tengah berdiri tepat disampingku. Aku lihat, ia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi diurungkannya._

_Apakah ada yang ingin dia sampaikan? Dilihat dari raut wajahnya, ia seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu._

_Hanya satu orang yang kupikirkan setelah pemakaman Nijimura-senpai selesai._

'_apakah Haizaki-kun baik-baik saja?'_

.

.

.

TBC

Helooooo! ada kabar baru dari ekstrak kulit manggis (Haizaki : salah naskah!) Eqa kembali dengan Ide gaje bin ajaib lagi! Eqa lagi menggila dengan NijiHai! Oh yeeaaahh! *gila kumat*

Ada yang bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

Ripiu yaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Always in Your side, Right?

Desclaimer : KNB bukan punya Eqa!

Chapter 2

.

Day : One

.

.

Satu hari telah berlalu…

Tidak ada yang istimewa kali ini, yang kurasakan hanyalah rasa penasaran terhadap dua orang yang selama ini jarang kuperhatukan –mungkin-.

Pertama, Kuroko.

Ketika tim basket mengadakan latihan pagi, dia sering sekali melihat kearahku yang sedang berdiri di ujung lapangan. Aku terkadang menangkap jika ia sedang memperhatikanku, namun tak lama setelah itu, ia berusaha menghindari kontak mataku.

Jadi, ini alasan kenapa Kuroko sering bertingkah aneh.

Kedua, si brengsek Haizaki.

Mendribel basket di salah satu ring basket, ia tampak tidak focus dan terkesan melamun seorang diri. Ia bahkan tidak bergabung dengan anggota First string lain.

"HOOOIII Haizaki! Sedang apa kau disana? Cepat bergabung dengan Midorima dan Kise! Kita adakan 3 on 3." Aomine menyahuti dari kejauhan. Tampak ia, Kuroko dan Murasakibara sedang berkumpul menunggu Kise,Midorima dan Haizaki bersiap. Mengenyampingkan Akashi yang sedang bertindak sebagai seorang kapten yang mengawasi jalannya latihan.

Tidak mempedulikan teriakan Aomine, ia masih mendribel bolanya tanpa melangkahkan satu incipun dari tempannya berdiri. Bahkan untuk membalikkan badan untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengan sang ace Teiko pun tidak dilakukan olehnya

"Shougo cepat kemari atau kuanggap kau siap untuk mati" ancam Akashi yang menyadari panggilan Aomine pada Haizaki tidak direspon sama sekali.

Gerakan tangannya yang sedang ia gerakkan untuk mendribel sedikit melemah

"Haizakicchi? Kau kenapa-ssu?" Tanya Kise menghampiri sang empu sambil menepuk pundaknya

.

.

.

Tubuhnya bergetar sedikit, seakan mau oleng dari hadapan Kise.

"huh?" aku hanya menatap bingung, ikut menghampiri si brengsek tersebut. Jika saja aku masih hidup

Aku akan—

memukulnya—

Bruk!

"Haizakicchi!" teriak Kise panik kala melihat Haizaki ambruk didepannya. Secara otomatis membuat seluruh anggota berkumpul mengelilinginya

.

.

.

Pagi berlalu begitu saja… menurutku.

Hari sudah siang ketika Haizaki dibawa ke UKS sekolah oleh Murasakibara dan Midorima, setelah berbicara sedikit pada sang guru UKS –yang bername tag Mayuzumi Chihiro- mereka pergi begitu saja.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas berdiri tepat disamping kasur Haizaki. Mataku sedikit beralih mengamati lekuk tubuh si brengsek ini.

Tubuhnya kurus, seperti orang yang makan makanan kurang gizi

Kulitnya bisa dibilang putih pucat…

Lekuk lehernya yang mulus tanpa luka… sungguh menggoda

"aku jadi ingin 'memakannya'" gumamku sendiri, walau sepertinya hal itu sangat imposible

"walaupun kau sudah menjadi hantu, ternyata kau masih memiliki rasa terhadapnya, huh? Nijimura-kun?" sahut seseorang yang duduk disebuah kursi sambil membaca catatan kesehatan milik Haizaki, "tak kusangka… kau semesum itu" ia berkata dengan nada sinisnya

_Blush!_

"M-Mayuzumi-sensei?!" rasa malu tak dapat terhindari, "k-kau mendengarnya?"

"bukan hanya mendengar, tapi juga melihat betapa mesumnya dirimu"

_Blush!_

"K-Kau bisa melihatku?!" teriakku panik, ternyata benar gossip tentang guru didepannya bahwa ia bisa melihat hantu.

"ternyata kau lebih bodoh dari si malaikat bernama Bakagami rupanya" Mayuzumi menghela nafas, "aku heran, kenapa Tetsuya mau memiliki kapten sepertimu?"

"kau mengejekku huh?" seruku tidak terima, tunggu! Malaikat?

"kau bilang, malaikat? Apa maksudmu?"

"itu—"

"MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO, TEMEEEE!" teriak seseorang dari arah jendela, sesosok pemuda dengan alis bercabang itu masuk melalui jendela, wajahnya tampak kesal, surai merah bergradasi kehitamannya sedikit bergoyang akibat angin yang berhembus disekitarnya, sepasang sayap putih dipunggungnya membuatku sedikit kagum.

"KAU SENGAJA MENYURUHKU MENGAWASI SI AHO MESUM ITU, HUH!? KAU TAK PUNYA HATI ATAU GIMANA?!" bentaknya sambil mengguncang tubuh sang guru dengan kuatnya. Sedangkan sang empu korban (?) hanya memasang wajah datar khasnya.

"kau berisik, Bakagami." Celetuk Mayuzumi, "kau akan membangunkan Haizaki."

"APA?!" kini sang malaikat (?) semakin geram dengan tingkah mahluk didepannya, "GARA-GARA KAU, AKU HAMPIR MENGALAMI PELECEHAN!"

Menyampingkan acara cekek-menyekek antara malaikat dengan guru UKS yang sangat tidak bermutu ini (?) Kuperhatikan pakaian yang ia kenakan… tunggu, bukankah itu seragam sma teikou? Dia murid di sini?

"Kau murid di sekolah ini?" tanyaku pada mahluk bersayap dihadapanku. Sebenarnya sih, aku kurang yakin jika ia bisa melihatku.

"dia bisa melihatmu kok. dan tenang saja, dia juga murid disini" Sahut pemuda bersurai baby-blue yang berdiri tepat dibelakang mayuzumi

"Gyaaaaa! Kuroko Temeee! Sejak kapan kau berada disana?"

"sejak Nijimura-senpai bergumam ingin 'memakan' Haizaki-kun, Kagami-kun."

_Krik_

_Krik_

_Krik_

Hening seketika…

Blush!

"WHAT?!" Kagam melepaskan Mayuzumi dengan syoknya.

"K-kauuuuu!" aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Terkutuklah mulut ini!

"sudahlah. Hentikan kebisingan kalian." Mayuzumi menatapku dengan serius, diikuti dengan Kuroko dan Kagami yang masih dalam mode bingungnya

"ini menyangkut eksitensimu di dunia ini, Nijimura Shuuzou" lanjutnya, "juga pemuda bernama Haizaki Shougo ini."

_Tanggal x1 bulan xxx tahun xxxx_

_Kini, Aku dapat berkomunikasi dengan Nijimura-senpai. Ah, aku juga melihat jika Aomine-kun hampir melakukan pelecehan kepada Kagami-kun. Haahh, terkadang aku tidak habis pikir jika onii-chan sengaja menyuruh Kagami-kun untuk mengawasi Aomine-kun. Apakah Momoi-san tidak cukup umtuk mengawasi Aomine-kun?_

_Kudoakan keselamatanmu, Kagami-kun. Ah, jika aku senggang, aku akan membeli foto-foto kemesraan mereka yang Momoi-san tawarkan padaku._

.

.

.

.

Tbc?

.

.

Omake

"nee… Aominecchi, kenapa senyum-senyum-ssu?" Tanya Kise pada Aomine ketika mereka sedang makan siang –minus Kuroko- bersama dengan Akashi di atap sekolah.

Semua anggota Kisedai memang merasa sedikit heran dengan kelakuan Ace mereka kali ini. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak heran melihat preman pasar satu ini senyum-senyum aneh seperti habis melihat surga (?)

"Aku habis 'menggoda' malaikat seksi-ku" jawabnya dengan senyum yang terkesan coretmesumcoret

Biarkan Rumput yang bergoyang saja yang mampu menerjemahkan bahasa 'aneh' Aomine selain Akashi.

.

.

.

YEEEYYY! UPDATE! GOMEN TELAT! *capslock jebol* I luv u baby! Makasih semuanya yang dengan kebaikan kalian mau mendukung kegaje-an Eqa!

Balasan ripiu!

**Andrea Sky **: makasiihh kak! Iya nih, mama jaki ketularan Midorima kali? *Balik nanya*

**Shoujo Record **: Makasihh bangettt sarannyaaa! Eqa akan lebih berhati-hati dalam menggunakan kata 'ajaib' Eqa! Hidup NIJIHAI! Boleh saran lagi kaakk? *puppy eyes*

**Caramel JY : **papa Niji sengaja Eqa bikin mati biar mama jaki menderita hohohoho :v *tawa nista*

**Racoon-Ruff : **JANGAN DIPELUK KAK! NTAR ADA YANG CEMBURU! *lirik papa Niji*

**hayatekyoko-chan **: sip! Ini sudah lanjut!

.

Sip! Makasih juga buat yang follow dan favorit! Eqa karungi kalian semua!

e-eh salah! Eqa minta ripiu dan sarannya yaa!


End file.
